ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Hibari Oume
Hibari Oume (青梅 ひばり Oume Hibari) is a 16 year old friend of Kiyose Matsumoto, Akitsu Otake, and Makoto Sayama. Her friends sometimes call her by her nickname, Ume. She is also the daughter of Kaizo Oume, a member of The Evil Dôji Branch. As of Chapter 26, she is the new master of Goge. In the past of the 1900s of post-war Japan, ""Single-Shot" Hibari was a tough, yet compassionate leader for a mafia with Goge as a member. Although she used illegal means to do so, she mostly obtained food and supplies to help the poor people during that time. Appearance She has light pink hair with eyes that match with the same color. In all of her appearances she has been shown wearing a yellow headband with a white flower on it. Hibari is rather short when compared to her classmates, and in a SJ USA interview Stan Lee and Takei have stated that her height was due to very poor growth. Due to her age, she is often seen in her Senjo Academy uniform. At Sayama's party, she wears a light-colored dress with heels, and a black headband. In Chapter 26, when she is revealed as the new master of Goge, Hibari wears her iconic headband, and she wears a dark wristband, whose color matches the sleeve ends and collar of her blouse. Hibari also wears a dark party skirt lengthening above the knee. When out exercising, Hibari wears a track suit with her hair put up in an onion bun with flower pins. In her past life, Hibari was quite tall, since she was only seen as adult, and had her shoulder-length hair up in a ponytail with a flower-tip hair pin through it. She usually wore a short dress with lace borders over a dark coat and a pair oval-shape sunglasses on top her head. While at her home, it was shown that she wears bandages over her chest. In Act 44, it shows that Hibari's ICON suit is a bikini top and a short skirt with wrist cuffs and dark headband with a flower on one side. File:Oume_Color.jpg|Hibari in her Karate uniform 569.11.ac943.jpg|10-years-old Hibari 28_3288.png|Hibari's past life, Single-Shot Hibari File:ICON_Suit_Hibari.PNG|Hibari's ICON Suit Personality Hibari described to have a bright and innocence personality, known for her hyper and energetic attributes, and her skills in Karate. Like many others, she seems to be annoyed by Yamato's loud behavior, which is almost equal to hers. In Ultimo Ulate, it was revealed that she does not like being called "short", or anything else relating to her size. Hibari takes her training in karate and the battle against the evil dôji very seriously, training to the point of exhaustion and isn't afraid to die. She dislikes it when opponents or Goge holds back, physically retaliating against them in anger when they do so. Hibari abhors any notion of evil, especially that are rooted to money, which put her at great odds with her father and seeks strength and power that money or influence cannot obtain. She is somewhat contradicting, such as when she thought it was best not to act directly, but does so anyway like when she and Goge acted to save Jun from being killed by Vice. However, her views of evil are somewhat narrow-minded and extreme, believing it is best to get rid of the root of the problem rather than trying fix it, like destroying Vice so that he doesn't lead the The Evil Dôji Branch against her and The Good Dôji Club. All of this is driven by pure hatred and anger of people who take advantage of the weak and made her suffered from her past life. Therefore, Hibari is prone to violence, quickly letting her anger control her actions, such as trying to kill Vice when the chance presented itself but this lead her to become injured as he feed on malice. In her past life, Hibari was known as "Single-Shot Hibari", much more mature, calm and level-headed than her future self, but still possess a temper. Although her was kind to the poverty-stricken citizens of post-war Japan, she was said to have murder before and shown she was willing even kill Hana Koganei, despite her being a child. Relationships Yamato Agari Like Sayama, Akitsu, and Kiyose, Oume has met Yamato in 5th grade, as shown in Ultimo Ulate, but it is respectively shown that they don't get along most of the time. Hibari often turns abrasive whenever he's present and calls him an "idiot," particularly when Yamato calls her "short". As she grew older, their relationship become more so-so, but she is still comically abusive towards him, such as punching him whenever she sees him or kicking him with her heels during Sayama's party when he makes a fuss about Akira Hidaka. Despite this, Yamato considers her as his friend and will protect her. Goge In Chapter 27, Oume becomes Goge's new master after Hiroshi Kumegawa was gravely injured by Vice. They get along very well, as Hibari and Goge are seen doing activities together. Hibari was also Goge's master in her past life as a member of her mafia gang. Due to Hibari's hot-temperness, Goge is often act the voice of reason to Hibari and tries to retrain her from doing anything reckless. At the end of the series, after Dunstan turns Goge into a human, Hibari and Goge choose to continue living together. Goge even got a job for Kaizo's construction company to provide for himself and to be around Hibari often. Kaizo Oume Hibari has a strained relationship with her father, due to his greedy and power-hungry nature. Although, Kaizo tried to bring Hibari to the evil side, he quickly resort to killing her when she refused. At the end of the series, once the One Hundred Machine Funeral is over, their relationship improved and became more friendly. In 1900s, their past incarnations weren't blood related, but did business together and Hibari pays him off for favors among other things. Trivia * Before being officially revealed as Kaizo Oume's daughter, there were a few hints in the series and data pages: **In Chapter 21, Yamato mentions that Hibari lives in a penthouse in a company building, further hinting at her connection with Kaizo Oume. **The Data Compilations also say that her father is the president of a construction company. *According to her profile, she belongs to the karate club at her school and likes mail-order catalogs. Category:Characters Category:Female